


Big Bottom

by writinginthemist



Series: The NSFW Dragon Elders [3]
Category: Spyro, Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dragons, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slit, Smut, Verbal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginthemist/pseuds/writinginthemist
Summary: Bubba and Nestor go off to bed. Nestor has a surprise for his big boyfriend.





	Big Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: This was my SECOND Bubba x Nestor fic. I realized I never finished it so...here ya go!

Bubba was testing his cooking skills by preparing a new dish for Nestor. It was a soup recipe that had been passed down through his family.

“How does it taste?” Bubba eagerly asked.

Nestor smacked his lips, savoring the rich taste of the soup. “I give it 5 stars.”

Bubba’s face lit up with joy. “You really think that?”

Nestor kissed Bubba on the cheek. “Would I lie to you?”

“Yes.” Bubba replied quickly.

There was an awkward silence, but both dragon broke out into laughter.

“Honest, Bubby. It’s delicious.”

Bubba kissed Nestor back. “Well I’ll add that to the menu.”

After dinner, both dragons went to the bedroom to prepare for bed. Bubba got on his side and pulled the blankets over him. Nestor was still washing up.

“Honeybun?” Bubba called out. “What’s taking you so long?”

Nestor stepped into the bedroom holding a latex rope. “I had to make sure I was all clean.”

Bubba’s attention was on the rope. “Honey? What’s that?”

Nestor stretched the rope out. “What? This? Just a rope I found. Maybe, just maybe, it could be useful.”

Bubba smirked as he caught on to what Nestor was insinuating. “Well make it ‘useful’ a little faster, will ya?” Bubba turned onto his back and beckoned Nestor over.

Nestor climbed on top of Bubba and gave him a messy kiss. They lazily licked and sucked on each others mouths until Nestor pulled away. “I think you should turn the other way.”

“Oh, so you wanna take charge, huh?” Bubba gave Nestor one last kiss, then turned onto his hands and knees. “Be gentle.” Bubba joked.

Nestor pulled Bubba’s arms behind his back and tied them up. “Where’s the fun in being gentle?”

Bubba was fully aroused. His dick almost broke out of his slit, but he knew Nestor wanted to top this night. “Lotta bark coming from you.”

“And you’re going to feel the bite soon enough.” Nestor replied. He dived down into Bubba’s ass and licked his hole.

Bubba shivered at the contact. “I thought you were gonna fuck my slit?”

Nestor drew his tongue from Bubba’s anus to his balls with a long, slow lick. “You’ll have to earn that privilege.”

Bubba shuddered under the smaller dragon’s touch. “E-earn it-t?”

Nestor coated his two fingers in saliva and shoved them into Bubba’s ass, pulling a shocked moan out of him. “Yes. earn it.” He worked his fingers in and out of the blue dragon’s large ass, watching him come apart just from two fingers.

Bubba wasn’t afraid to be loud. His deep moans filled the bedroom. Nestor added another finger which made him scream. “Fuck! Y-you’re such a f-fucking...t-tease! Ahhh!”

“How can I resist?” He whispered.

Bubba couldn’t move his hands, but his fingers were pulling at the rope. He wanted to grip something so bad. It was torture. All he could do was whine and moan.

Nestor finally worked his entire fist into Bubba. He watched in amusement as his lover’s ass swallowed his fist. “Look how loose you are.” Nestor growled.

Bubba was breathing so hard it sounding like he was hyperventilating. He moaned each time Nestor’s knuckles rolled over his prostate. “Fucking...Fuck! Get the fuck inside me already! For fuck’s sake! Fuck!”

Nestor slowly pulled his fist out of Bubba. “That’s no way to talk to your master.”

“M-master?” Bubba stuttered.

Nestor pulled Bubba’s head up to him by his horn, causing Bubba a little pain. “Yes. Master. You’re lucky I’m even using you, you disgusting slut.”

Bubba was in shock. Nestor had gotten aggressive before, but this was a whole new level. “I’m sorry...” Bubba said. “Master.” He quickly added.

Nestor released his horn, letting his head drop back down to the bed. “I know you are. Since I’m feeling generous I’ll give you another chance.”

“Thank you, master.” Bubba said.

“You are very welcome. But please do not speak unless asked to. If you want to speak, you must ask for permission. Am I clear?”

Bubba nodded. “Yes, master.”

“Good.” Nestor grabbed the bottle of lube off of the nightstand and lubed up his dick. He poured the rest of the bottle onto Bubba’s ass. He aligned his dick with Bubba’s ass and bottomed out in one thrust. 

Bubba yelled at the top of his lungs. “Permission to speak?” He asked, completely out of breath.

“Permission granted.” Nestor answered.

“I don’t think I can take you, master.”

Nestor scoffed. “A big guy like you? You’re gonna take it whether you like it or not.”

Bubba whimpered. “Okay, master...”

Nestor grabbed Bubba’s bound hands and started moving his hips. “I’m gonna destroy your ass you big fucking bitch.” Nestor quickly picked up a fast, hard, and steady pace. Within seconds, Bubba was moaning like a bitch in heat.

Bubba tried his hardest to stay silent, but he just couldn’t. “Permission to...Ah! Spe-eak?!”

Nestor slapped Bubba’s ass. “Permission granted, slut.”

Bubba let everything out. Every thought, every moan, every emotion. He let it all out. “Fucking fuck! Shit! My...ass...fuck! Get it there! It hurts...so...good!”

Nestor stopped thrusting to grabbed Bubba’s horns again. “What did I tell you about this foul language?”

Bubba couldn’t even think straight. “You said...you said...”

Nestor smacked Bubba ass. “Get it together, you fucking animal! What did I say?!”

“You s-said, I can’t talk...like that...”

Nestor hooked one arm around his neck. “And what did you do?”

Bubba hesitated. “I...I talked to you incorrectly...master...”

“And what does that mean?”

“I...I don’t know...” Bubba said confused. 

Nestor squeezed Bubba’s neck. “Well you’re about to find out.” He once again let the blue dragon’s head drop to the bed. He was fumbling around in the dresser for something.

“Permission to-“

“No.” Nestor cut him off with venom in his voice. He continued moving stuff around until, “I found it.” He held up a black stretchy muzzle. “Perfect for a big bitch like you.” He stretched the muzzle around Bubba’s head and snout. “How do you feel?”

Bubba went to open his mouth, only to realize, he couldn’t.

Nestor laughed. “Go on. You have full permission to speak.” Once again, he only got muffled grunts. “Well if you have nothing to say, allow me to continue.” He rammed his dick back into Bubba.

Bubba whined and moaned under the muzzle. Nestor had never been this rough in bed before.

Nestor smacked Bubba’s ass to grab his attention. He stopped bucking. “Fuck yourself on my dick!” He smacked him again. “C’mon!”

Bubba pushed forward, backward, up, and down trying to hit his own prostate just from maneuvering his ass.

“That’s right...a greedy bitch breeding himself for his master.” Nestor dragged his claw over Bubba’s ass, which would leave a mark in the morning. “See? All you had to do was follow directions and you would still be able to talk.” Nestor pulled out and away from Bubba. “Turn over.”

Bubba used his weight to roll on his back. He was in a very uncomfortable position lying on his hands. The view was worth it though. He finally locked eyes with Nestor. His eyes were that of a hungry predator, and he was the prey.

Nestor fingered Bubba’s slit. “Pop that dick out.”

Bubba pushed his dick out of his slit. It was coated in so much precum that it had globs dangling from it.

Nestor gave the slippery dick a few strokes, making Bubba’s entire lower body twitch. “This’ll do nicely.” Without anymore delay, Nestor pushed back into Bubba, this time jerking him off at the same time.

Bubba’s head was spinning. Watching his boyfriend completely dominate him and abuse his prostate sent him to the edge. He started moaning loudly.

“What’s that? You want it harder? Okay, you asked for it.” Nestor locked his arms through Bubba’s legs, and started fucking him as hard and as fast as he could. He pounded his ass so hard, the headboard cracked.

Bubba moaned so loud, it came through the muzzle clearly. Then, Bubba shot a strand of cum that went over his head. Then in his eyes, his nose, his mouth, his chest, and the rest dribbled down his shaft.

“Oh, fuck!” Nestor whined. “Look how beautiful you look. Covered in you own semen. You look so...oh...oh!” Nestor pulled out and stood over Bubba, jerking his dick off. He snatched the muzzle right off of his face. “Open your fucking mouth!” Bubba opened his mouth as wide as he could and stuck his tongue out. Nestor exploded. Cum went flying all over Bubba. Surprisingly, only about a third made it into his mouth. Nestor jerked his dick off until every last drop of cum was either on Bubba, or his hand. Nestor collapsed on Bubba.

“That...was...intense...” Bubba panted.

“I didn’t...give you...permission to speak...” Nestor panted out. He slowly pushed himself up with what strength he had. “Look at the mess you made. The headboard is cracked and covered in cum.”

“But, you-“

Nestor shoved his hand into Bubba’s mouth. “This is your third strike, bitch. You leave me no choice.”

“But I thought we were done!” Bubba wanted to say. He then realized in that moment that Nestor had all of the authority.

Nestor rubbed his fingers over Bubba’s still sensitive dick. “You’ve been such a bad boy.”

Bubba’s entire body jerked as Nestor played with his hypersensitive cock. He whined behind the Artisan dragon’s large hand.

“I tried to give you chances.” Nestor said in a low growl. “I thought you would be good for me. But I was wrong. Naughty bitches like you need a more severe punishment.” Nestor moved his other hand down to Bubba’s used hole. “You’ve got more in you. I know you do.” The green dragon pushed three fingers into him with ease.

Bubba threw his head back and moaned. He couldn’t talk or Nestor was bound to do something worse. He couldn’t move his hands because they were tied together. He didn’t even want to think about what would happen if he kicked Nestor. All he could do is lay there.

Nestor worked his fingers all around Bubba’s insides, opening him up and pushing on his prostate.

“I own you.” Nestor hissed. “You are my property. I control you.” Nestor pushed deeper. “I’m gonna milk every last drop out of your bitch hole. A big guy like you can cum for hours.” Nestor swallowed Bubba’s cock.

The bigger dragon’s entire body tensed up and he let loose. He roared with everything in him. There wasn’t much cum, but the orgasm was like a bomb went off in his pelvis. Bubba’s body went completely limp.

Nestor crawled over and pulled Bubba into a passionate kiss, snowballing his seed into his mouth. He rubbed the blue dragon’s chest. “You did so well.”

Bubba flashed a half-smile, but couldn’t speak.

“You can talk now, you know.”

Bubba just shook his head.

Nestor shrugged. “I’ll clean this mess up. You...just lay here.”

**Author's Note:**

> More smut for you freaks out there. I have many more ideas in the works so stay tuned.


End file.
